Prêt à tout pour l'amour
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Aiko vient de se fiancer avec Zoro. Ils vivent heureux mais Ace ne le voit pas de cet oeil. Il est fou amoureux d'Aiko et compte bien l'avoir pour lui seul ... quelqu'en soit le prix ...


Nous sommes dans la vraie vie, à Paris pour être exact. Zoro et Aiko viennent de se fiancer et sont très heureux. Ils font une fête suite à cet heureux événement. Ace, le meilleur ami d'Aiko a été invité mais ne s'amuse pas le moins du monde. En effet, sa couverture de meilleur ami lui permet de cacher son amour pour la brune. Il était complètement fou d'elle et était terriblement jaloux de Zoro. Que lui manquait-il pour que la brune lui tombe dans les bras ? Il haïssait le vert à vrai dire. Cet homme lui avait prit sa meilleure amie et pour cela, il cherchait depuis quelques semaines un moyen de se débarrasser du vert …

La brune vint vers lui et lui dit en souriant :

Aiko : Ça ne va pas Ace ? Tu es pâle.

Ace sourit tendrement pour cacher sa jalousie.

Ace : Je pense que j'ai un peu trop bu mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Aiko lui fit une mine kawaii, mais irrésistible pour Ace.

Aiko : Alors tu ne peux pas danser avec moi ?

Il se leva et la prit contre lui.

Ace : Bien sur que si. Pour toi je ferais tout.

Ace était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir danser avec sa ravissante Aiko. Il lui fit un sourire des plus charmeurs et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

De son côté Zoro regardait la scène sans la moindre jalousie. Il avait totalement confiance en Ace (confiance aveugle). Étant donné que les deux meilleurs amis se connaissaient depuis leurs 6 ans, tout allait bien. Il les regarda danser un slow.

Quand à Ace, celui-ci était aux anges. Il dansait et touchait sa princesse devant son fiancé. Il voulait tant l'embrasser mais se retint. Le slow terminé il se sépara de sa belle à contrecœur et allait repartir boire quand Aiko le retint par le bras.

Aiko : Reste un peu avec moi et Zoro.

Ace : *Rester avec toi oui mais avec cet enfoiré non merci.* Je vais rentrer je suis fatigué.

Aiko : Repose-toi bien. Bonne nuit.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ace : Merci toi aussi.

Il quitta la salle et prit un taxi.

En rentrant chez lui il but pour oublier sa peine et se coucha vers 3h du matin.

Il se leva vers 12h avec un mal de tête horrible et prit une aspirine. Il regarda un peu la télé sans vraiment regarder. Il appela un ami quand il n'eut plus mal.

*Bip bip*

… : Salut Ace.

Ace : 'Lut Kidd. J'ai bien réfléchi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Le dénommé Kidd sourit. Ace lui avait parlé de Zoro il y a un petit moment et avait cherché toutes les solutions possibles.

Kidd : Ça y est, tu t'es décidé ? Tu veux que je me débarrasse de lui pour que tu récupères ta séduisante meilleure amie ?

Ace : Oui.

Kidd : Tu veux vraiment le tuer ? C'est dangereux si tu te fais prendre. Tu peux aller en taule tu sais.

Ace : Je sais.

Kidd : Mais avec moi ça n'arrivera pas, je suis un pro. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Kidd voyait Ace comme son petit frère donc faisait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il avait rencontré le couple une fois et avait tout de suite détesté Zoro. Il sentait que ce mec faisait tout pour tout avoir. Quand à Aiko, cette fille lui avait tout de suite plu. Elle était adorable et Ace avait raison d'être fou d'elle. Aiko était séduisante tout en restant simple.

Kidd : Tu veux que je fasse ça quand ?

Ace : Au plus vite, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Kidd : T'en peux plus de la voir avec lui hein ?

Ace : Si tu savais …

Kidd : Mon petit nouveau va s'en charger. Je vais voir avec lui.

Ace : Merci. Tu peux faire passer ça pour un accident ?

Kidd : Oui mais il me faut ses horaires de boulot.

Ace : Je vais chez eux samedi, j'essaierai de te ramener ça.

Kidd : Ok.

Ace : Merci.

Kidd : T'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Après il te suffira de la faire tomber dans tes bras.

Ace : Si tu l'dis. À plus.

Kidd : À plus.

Ils raccrochèrent.

3 jours plus tard.

Ace reçut un appel d'Aiko.

Aiko : Salut Ace. Ça va depuis la fête ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler plus tôt j'étais occupée.

Ace : Moi aussi ne t'en fais pas. Ça va et toi ?

Aiko : Bof. J'ai des nausées et du mal à dormir.

Ace : Tu es malade ?

Aiko : Non. C'est à propose de samedi que je t'appelle.

Ace : Il y a un problème ?

Aiko : Je suis allée chez le médecin ce matin et j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Ace : *Ne me dis pas que c'est à quoi je pense …* Que se passe-t-il ?

Aiko : Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire au téléphone.

Ace : *Ça se confirme.* Fais comme tu le sens.

Aiko : Je suis trop excitée pour ne pas te le dire. En fait … il y a 70% de chances pour que je sois enceinte !

Ace : *Tout mais pas ça.* Félicitations si c'est le cas. Je suis content pour vous.

Aiko : Merci. Je vais à l'hôpital samedi pour confirmer. C'est pour ça que l'on ne pourra pas se voir.

Ace : *Les ennuis continuent.* D'accord, pas de soucis.

Aiko : Je t'appellerai quand je sortirai. À plus.

Ace D'accord, au revoir.

Aiko raccrocha et Ace fit de même. Il posa son portable sur la table et envoya valser le verre de whisky (non mais quel buveux) qu'il était en train de boire.

Ace : PUTAIN ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ça devait arriver ?!

Il envoya valser toutes les choses à portée de main, se défoulant. Il frappa du poing un cadre accroché au mur et se blessa. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur en pleurant de rage.

Ace : Pourquoi … bordel …

Il resta un moment comme ça. Des minutes. Des heures peut-être. Sans qu'il ne bouge. Un appel venant de son portable le sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva péniblement et pris son portable pour décrocher.

Kidd : Salut. Tu as des nouvelles ?

Ace : En fait il y a un problème. Je ne pourrai pas aller chez eux.

Kidd : Ah merde. Pourquoi ?

Ace : Elle doit aller à l'hôpital.

Kidd : C'est grave ?

Ace avait du mal à en parler. Les mots lui restaient en travers de la gorge et Kidd le sentait.

Ace : Elle est … peut-être enceinte …

Kidd : Le bâtard … je suis désolé.

Ace : T'y es pour rien.

Kidd : Bon, mon petit nouveau est libre pendant 2 semaines. Il te fait ça quand tu veux. Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Ace : Ouais…

Kidd : Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, ne t'en fais pas. Ne te fais pas de mal pour rien, ça va s'arranger.

Ace : J'aimerai tant te croire …

Et il raccrocha. Il alla se soigner et passa les 4 jours qui suivirent dans son lit et ne mangeant presque pas.

Samedi à 14h. Du côté des fiancés. Zoro avait conduit Aiko à l'hôpital mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Un homme complètement ivre leur était rentré dedans. Malheureusement, Zoro était mort sur le coup. Aiko avait eut plus de chances mais était dans le coma. Après avoir été emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital, les médecins avaient fait plusieurs tests et avaient diagnostiqué qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Malgré tous leurs efforts ils ne pouvaient dire quand elle se réveillerait.

19h00. Chez Ace. Le beau brun avait appelé Aiko 6 fois mais n'ayant aucune réponse s'était rendu chez eux. Aucune réponse non plus. Il était très inquiet mais avait finit par se convaincre que le couple était partit en voyage, sans téléphone et était rentré chez lui.

Le lendemain Ace se réveillé vers 10h00, plus ou moins en forme. Aujourd'hui il irait en ville pour se changer les idées. Il devait (essayer) de laisser Aiko tranquille. Il prit une douche et après s'être préparé il sortit. Il prit le journal et lut le titre à la une, choqué.

«UN COUPLE VICTIME D'UN ACCIDENT DE LA ROUTE. LUI MEURT SUR LE COUP ET ELLE, DANS LE COMA.»

Il se dépêcha de lire la 1ère page et crut que son cœur allait lâcher quand il vit la photo et le nom de sa meilleure amie. Il referma le journal après avoir lu l'article et se précipita chez Kidd. Il frappa à la porte et un brun tatoué avec un sweat jaune et noir lui ouvrit.

… : C'est pour quoi ?

Ace : Kidd est là ?

La voix du roux se fit entendre.

Kidd : Entre Ace.

La tatoué laissa entrer le brun qui se dirigea vers Kidd puis l'attrapa par le col.

Ace : Comment t'as osé ?! Je t'avais dit lui mais pas Aiko !

Kidd le fit lâcher prise.

Kidd : Eh tu te calmes ok ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ace ouvrit le journal page 1 et le posa sur la table.

Ace : Comment tu expliques ça ?

Kidd lu quelques lignes et était plus que choqué. Il se tourna vers Ace.

Kidd : Je n'y suis pour rien. Je savais parfaitement que je ne devais pas mettre Aiko en danger.

Ace : Mais alors …

Kidd : Je suis désolé Ace … Je vais tout faire pour retrouver l'enfoiré qui lui a fait ça.

Ace : Au moins il est mort …

Kidd le regarda, comprenant sa peine.

Ace : Il faut que j'aille la voir.

Kidd : Je t'y emmène, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Ace ne dit rien. Kidd l'emmena dehors et regarda le brun tatoué.

Kidd : Je reviens vite.

Il ne dit rien de plus et monta en voiture après avoir fait monter Ace. Il y eu un silence qu'Ace brisa.

Ace : Tu l'as déjà mis dans ton lit je parie.

Kidd : Eh eh. Tu me connais bien.

Ace rigola un peu et ils arrivèrent vite à l'hôpital puis allèrent à l'accueil demander la chambre d'Aiko.

Secrétaire : Je suis navrée mais Melle Roronoa n'a pas encore droit aux visites.

Ace voulut insister mais Kidd le retint. Ils repartirent et Kidd raccompagna Ace chez lui.

Kidd : Ça va aller ?

Ace : Ouais, t'en fais pas.

Kidd partit et Ace s'enferma chez lui à double tour. Il monta à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa aller. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et pleura longtemps. Il avait très peut pour Aiko. Il voulait la revoir souriante et joyeuse. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas tuer Zoro car il savait que sa meilleure amie en souffrirait. Il s'endormit, épuisé.

Aiko eut droit aux visites 4 jours après même si elle n'était pas encore réveillée. Ace allait la voir tous les jours et lui racontait ses journées.

4 mois plus tard après l'accident. Ace vint la voir avec 15 minutes de retard. Il lui avait apporté des roses blanches, les fleurs préférées d'Aiko. En repartant il lui dit au revoir et posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Après être sortit de la chambre il se dirigea vers les escaliers quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit plusieurs médecins et infirmières entrer dans la chambre d'Aiko. Il se précipita vers la chambre mais un médecin l'arrêta.

Ace : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Médecin : Elle s'est réveillée.

Ace crut revivre. Il était tellement soulagé. Mais il avait peur de la réaction d'Aiko quand elle apprendrait qu'elle avait perdu son fiancé.

Ace : Je … peux aller la voir ?

Médecin : Vous pourrez y aller dans 5 minutes et pas longtemps.

Ace : D'accord.

Il s'assit en face de la chambre et attendit que les médecins et infirmières sortent.

Ceci fait Ace entra et regarda tout de suite son amie. Son regard était triste et absent. Comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Ace lui dit timidement :

Ace : Salut …

Aiko : Salut …

Il s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit, près d'elle et lui prit la main.

Ace : Je … je suis désolé Aiko …

Elle ne dit rien mais s'assit aidée d'Ace et se blottit contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler. Ace la berça doucement et cela rassura la brune.

Aiko : Ace … me laisse pas …

Ace : Je suis là ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle ne dit rien mais Ace savait qu'elle la remerciait.

Depuis ce jour là il venait la voir tous les jours. Ça ne changeait pas pour Ace mais Aiko ne se sentait pas abandonnée. Son meilleur ami était là pour l'aider à surmonter ses peines, sa douleur et son chagrin. Il était là pour elle, simplement.

Deux semaines après son réveil elle put rentrer chez elle. Mais savoir qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Zoro la torturait. Ça lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs.

Ace : Tu peux … venir chez moi … si tu veux.

Aiko : Je … je veux bien … je vais prendre … quelques affaires …

Ace : Ne te fais pas de mal pour rien.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre quelques affaires, cet endroit lui faisant trop mal. Après quelques jours chez Ace elle allait beaucoup mieux. Ace l'aida également pendant sa rééducation et s'occupa des papiers et de la vente de la maison.

Mais au fil des mois Aiko allait de moins de moins au cimetière. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'Ace. Tous ces mois passés avec lui l'avaient peu à peu rendue dingue du beau brun.

Un jour elle accepta d'aller en boîte avec Ace. Ace n'avait rien dit, la voyant heureuse. Aiko avait un peu bu ce jour là et elle l'avait embrassé. Depuis ce jour ils sortirent ensemble.

Ils se marièrent 2 ans plus tard.

Un jour Aiko se sentit mal et Ace vit le malaise de sa femme.

Ace : Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Aiko : Ace je … je suis … enceinte …

Ace n'en revint pas. Il était plus qu'heureux. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme.

Ace : C'est … c'est merveilleux … mais si tu te sens mal il faut aller à l'hôpital.

Aiko : Non … ça va passer … je dois juste m'allonger …

Ace porta sa chérie comme une princesse et alla l'allonger sur leur lit. Il voulut se lever mais Aiko le retint. Il s'allongea à côté de sa belle. Ils ne se parlèrent pas mais se comprirent.

8 mois plus tard Aiko mit au monde un magnifique petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Yukio. Il avait le visage de son père et les yeux de sa mère.

FIN


End file.
